Sonic the Hedgehog:Behind the Scenes
by KelseyBell93
Summary: This was originally on my DeviantART account.And people said it was good, so I decided 2 bring it over here.It's pretty much like my story Kingdom Hearts:Behind the Scenes.


Sonic: Oh me gosh, oh me gosh, oh me gosh!!!!!!!!!

Silver: As long as there's Christmas...Oh snap what's the next part?

Shadow: (Does that what-cha-macolic ballet jump in front of everyone) Swish!!!!!!

Sonic:OM double G what the heck is going on! Why is Silver singing merry Christmas songs, and Shadowns dancing!?I demmand to know !!!

Big: (Running in) Oh snap, crackle, and pop gold fish!!!! (Runs out)

Tails: Ohhh dear lord... I'm scarred for life.

Sonic: Why?

Tails:I just went to Knuckles and he was having a party with lots of strippers---

Sonic: Soooo???That's a bad thing?

Tails:Did I say I was--

Shadow:Does that mean your gay?

Tails: --. I'm not finished I--

Silver: HAHAHAHAHA :D this is soooooooooooo funny foxy boy is gay!!!!!

Tails: I WASN'T FINISHED DAMNIT!!!!!

Silver: Eww, Fox Boy said a curse word!

Tails: (Hits Silver upside the head) Now...Knuckles was calling himself the pimpdaddy while strippers where giving him the dance...and he was wearing--

Shadow:Boxers?

Tails:No, wait whats so scarry about that?

Shadow:Nothing I didn't know it was suppose to be scarry -.

Sonic:A womans thong?

Tails:0 umm your thinking to rash.

Silver: Who has a rash?

Shadow: Yeah and who hasn't wore a womans thong?

Only Shadow raised his hand.

Shadow: Well yall are no fun!

Tails: Eww, ok no he was wearing speedos!

Everyone else: Ewww 0-.

Shadow: That's some scarry shit right there.

Tails: Yall cuss to much.

Sonic: Your the one saying damnit...

Silver: I'm pretty fly for a white guy.

Everyone else????

Sonic: How do you now your white?

Silver: Ain't it obvious?

Tail: Silver, your silver.

Silver: I think I know my own name! -

Tails: Dumb ass.

(Phone rings)

Sonic: (answeres) Kitty-I-Lo?

Knuckles: Yo Sonic? You gotta come over!

Stripper#1:It's a party!

Sonic: Who was that?

Knuckles: One of my women? Got a problem with it. Cuase I'll call ACDC and they'll take care of my dirty deeds dang sure cheap!  
(Ranma-Chan93: Dirty Deeds done dirt cheep! Hey it's a song LoLZ :D)

Sonic: OMG tell me you wern't listening to ACDC again, remeber what happened last time?

Knuckles:No...

Sonic: You speak lies.

Knuckles: Ok I do, but lets not talk about it.

Sonic: Fine but don't do it again!

Knuckles: Fine -!!!So ya comming?

Sonic: Probally not I think I was going to a bowling tournament with Shadow and Silver.

Knuckles:Geek.

Sonic: Am not!!!

Knuckles: I gota go my possy's need me as there pimp king!

Sonic: Okay then?...

Silver: Ok guys let's go kick Eggmans butt!

Tails: Why?

Shadow: We have a bowling tournament!

Tails: Geeks.

Sonic: Geek...Thats what Knux said T0T!!!!!!

Tails: Only speaking the truth, peace I'm out brotha.

(After Tails closed the door)

Shadow: Is he gay?

Sonic: Of course not!

Silver: He's to smart.Gay people are dumb a$$s.(Ranma-Chan93:Just Kidding, I hate being mean)

Sonic: Ok guys let's go kill um!!!

Silver and Shadow: Woop!!!

Meanwhile

Big: Hello Froggy, what cha got?

Froggy: -Ribit-.

Big: Holly crap you swallowed a thing again!

Even more later

Tails: Just a little more to the left and BAM

Big: Get it outa him!!!

Tails: Did Froggy swaller a emerald again?

Big: Thats what it is I thought it was a ----

Tails: Nice to know...

Big: Get it out!!!

Tails: I can dicect it...

Big: AGH!!!!

Tails: I suppose you don't want help...

After the bowling tournament

Sonic: Yeah we won, it's the bomb diggady!!!

Silver: We are the champions!!!

Shadow and Sonic: My friends!!!!

Big:(barges in)Help!!!!

Sonic: I'm your man, ya need a engineer, a smart cookie, or a plumer, wait forget I said a plumer X-X (He said with a disturbing image in his head lol XD)

Big: Froggy swolowed a Chaos Emerald again!,Get it out!!!

Sonic: Ok, guys I need a knife and a DR.Pepper.

Big:Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!! (Jumps out window)

Shadow:(sad,disturbed voice)Mkay...(preppy voiced)So do you think he lived!?

Big:(yelling at Froggy)Get in my belly!!!

Silver:I suppose so.

Knuckles:Hey guys...How'd the tournament go?

Silver:We kicked there butts!

Shadow: Oh guys next week where play them in Dance, Dance Revolution!!!

Silver: OH there's no challenge to that mess, no challenge at all!

Sonic: Next week they die!!!

Knuckles: I'll bring my pimp women,Tails,Rouge,Amy...(continues listing)

Silver:Hehe.Next week I'll sing a new Christmas song -

Sonic: Oh no, Silver don't try to kill us.

Shadow:I'll do more ballet!

NEXT TIME ON Sonic Adventure:Random!(Nope can't think of a better title)Dance,Dance Revolution!!!Hope you all enjoyed - 


End file.
